The first game, Megaman 1 the story
by Dartpaw
Summary: (The first Megaman game in which Megaman has to stop the evil Desires of Dr. Wily,) I rewritten it, because before it was blotched together and hard to read, hope you enjoy
1. The start

Chapter one.  
  
It starts out in a big city, a man named Doctor Thomas light, and his assistant Albert Wily were trying to make a breakthrough in the technological world.  
  
Doctor light and Doctor Wily created a robot, the first of its kind. He looked kind of humanoid, and was pretty strong. His name was Protoman  
  
He being the first of his kind a robot that was made with artificial intelligence, knowing the first rule of robotics 'that a robot shall never hurt a human being.'  
  
He was originally supposed to be an assistant and help with experiments, but he wanted to travel and see the world so making up his own mind Protoman left Doctor Light.  
  
But Dr. Light had a dream, of economizing the world by building robots to help with industrialization.  
  
Firstly they invented 2 robots, Rock and roll. Which the two were lab assistants to help the Doctor's with their experiments. As Doctor light and Doctor Wily were building more robots. Rock and his sister roll were also helping out, but Wily didn't care for them. why did light need two robots when there were two geniuses to do it themselves? He was interested the idea of the 6 robots that could help Economize the world, but with Robots that powerful he could possibly take over the world for himself. He had a little secret though that he was pretty much using Light, since his genius was known far and wide as one of the most famous scientists in the world.  
  
Afterwards the 2 of them and the robot assistants build 6 robots.  
  
Cutman: A red robot, with deadly blades that could cut down trees very easily, and many other things, this one robot could get it done much faster then what humans were using.  
  
Elecman: A robot that could make electricity and could be used to power charge things.  
  
Bombman: A robot that throws bombs, used for demolitions.  
  
Fireman: Use to heat things, and melt things down to make things a lot easier, can stand heat and can be used for exploring areas much to hot for humans.  
  
Guts man: used to compact and throws things, can lift things very easily because of his strength  
  
Ice man: Can handle cold temperatures, and explore areas much to cold for humans to go, pretty much the opposite of fireman.  
  
Doctor light was very proud of the robots.  
  
'I can't believe this, after long hard work we finally finished these robots, they will make life much easier, right Albert?' 'Albert?...' Albert Wily came in, looking kind of surly. 'Hello Thomas,'  
  
'What would you like to have for lunch today Dr?' Roll has asked.  
  
Wily just snorted, 'Nothing today Roll, thank you.' Dr. Light was in a good mood. 'Albert, tomorrow we will unveil the robots to the government and press. we will go down in history! And change the world as we know today, think about it!'  
  
'yes, we.' Wily muttered. 'I just have to run one more test on them.' Light implied. Wily knew light trusted him, and knew this would be his big break, finally he will get recognized as the genius he was, He knew he was smarter and slyer then Light.  
  
'Let me run the final test!'  
  
'Sure, you can do it. I guess, but all you have to do is.'  
  
'I know.' Wily interrupted  
  
Roll and Rock knew something was wrong, and asked light a question. 'Um, master?' Rock asked. 'Do you think it's wise to let wily do this. Something doesn't seem right.'  
  
Light sighed 'I knew wily since we were in college, I can trust him completely.'  
  
Roll then inquired, 'But remember you are the head of this program, and if something happens. I mean shouldn't you be at least monitoring him.' Light looked back at wily at the computer formatting something. 'That's the program I told him to use, I do trust him my robot friends'  
  
Light went to bed early that night, and Rock and Roll since being robot's they didn't sleep. and they weren't feeling up to powering down for the night.  
  
Rock stood there by the laboratory door, listening. 'Are you okay in there Doctor, you have been working hard on one program?' 'Yes, fine.' Wily called back  
  
Rock still wanted to wait for wily to go to bed, so he would know everything is okay. A few hours later Wily left the room, and the 6 robots were following behind.  
  
'You are not supposed to take the robots out so early!' Rock yelled  
  
'SHUT UP! You bucket of bolts!' Wily scowled  
  
And he kicked Rock, knocking rock over into the wall. 'Ow That hurt my foot, oh well World conquest can cure anything!' Wily sneered.  
  
Rock probably would have attacked wily, but he couldn't because of the Robotics code.  
  
He ran up to wake Dr. Light 'What!? Wily has stolen the Robots. That can't be!' Light gasped  
  
Rock brought him down to the lab, where the robots used to be. Light looked at the computer program wily was using.  
  
'This isn't my program. he used a different one when I was in bed. This says he programmed them to. (He looks at the screen) OH NO! this is bad. this program isn't what I used, he programmed their behavior to a destructive mode which can harm society as we know it!'  
  
Rock even though he couldn't feel pain, something about Wily kicking him didn't feel right, he kinda felt angry.  
  
He never felt anger before. He knew light put a few behavior modifiers in, but never used very many of them, for no-one has ever been cruel to him before.  
  
Light was broken hearted. his dream, shattered.. The robot's he took so long to build for a perfect world, had become war machines.  
  
'What will I do now. my reputation is ruined. If anyone found out I was a part of this.'  
  
Roll comforted Light and brought him some tea, while rock being a peaceful robot he kind of wanted to help in some way.  
  
'Sorry Rock, there is nothing we can do. I never thought Albert would sink this low. we were pals, buddies.. I can't believe it!' The doctor moped  
  
Rock had helped with building them a bit and he knew that each robot was built with a power, if there was some way to get those powers, maybe they won't be a threat anymore.  
  
The next afternoon  
  
Light had sulked about pacing and he got an idea.  
  
'That's it! The powers, Rock I know you are peaceful but I am going to ask you for a favor.'  
  
'What kind of favor?' The robot asked 'If I install this chip in you, then you will be able to use a blaster which I call the Arm Cannon.' Said Light  
  
'What do you want me to do with it Doctor?' Rock asked  
  
'You will find the robots and destroy them. for you were built the same as I built them, strong but with weak points, if you can find those weak points, you can succeed.'  
  
'But how will I get to them? they could be anywhere.' Said the blue robot.  
  
Light turned on to the News.  
  
'This is Sandy Hatfield, and I am witnessing something horrible. Dr Albert Wily Who was a colleague of Dr Thomas Light, has gone mad and is using 6 robots to terrorize the city, and won't stop until we met his demands.'  
  
(In the background people are running around dodging ice and fire attacks, while building are being blown down. and radio towers are being fused out from too much electricity.) 'People are evacuating the city, the military are trying to sort them out.'  
  
'But not very well, for most of their tanks are being blown up, and thrown around battered and destroyed, they are now taking 6 city districts, and each one is havocking his own area.' ' Wily wants the city, and possibly the country and from then on.I don't want to know, this is Sandy Hatfield signing out.'  
  
Light had decided that for the best He would have to program Rock into a fighting robot.  
  
'What about roll, will she help as well?' Rock asked  
  
'Sorry rock, I still need an assistant, and I hoped you would have a peaceful future, but if you don't fight. no-one will.  
  
Rock understood what he had to do. Wily had to be stopped.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Dr. Light had put Rock in an enhancer chamber and downloaded all the equipment into rock that would make him a fighting robot, Rock was ready.  
  
Even though he may be destroyed. but then again Dr. Light can rebuild him, or at least built more robots to stop wily, so his destruction won't go in vain.  
  
After some enhancements rock was wearing blue armor, and a helmet, and on his arm was an Arm cannon in which he could blast his enemies to destruction.  
  
Light had decided that Rock's name should no longer be rock, but a cool fighter name. Like aUltraboy or Powerlad,  
  
But roll insisted he be called Megaman, for he was now mega, and was a man. (At least as close to a man he could get)  
  
Light agreed with the name, and decided to do some briefing.  
  
'Rock, I think you should go to Tinney District and fight Bombman, for he is was build to be powerful but his defense is very weak. as long as you avoid his bombs you'll be okay.  
  
Megaman agreed for the others looked pretty dangerous, and bombman, even though he has lots of bombs, Megaman was swift, and Light knowing he was the easiest,  
  
If Megaman couldn't defeat him, he wouldn't be able to defeat any of them.  
  
Rock went off to the Tinney District, and Light and Roll were waving him Farewell, Rock knew in his heart. (Or the closest thing he had to a heart) That somehow he'd pull through.  
  
He traveled a while, and finally he was there he decided to remember to ask light for a teleporter sometime soon, that could beam him to the location instantly.  
  
The Tinney district was empty, everyone either fled in fear or was hiding from the bombs, for there was a big tower in which bombman was on top throwing bombs at everyone. He looked pretty happy, and Megaman decided to put a stop to this.  
  
Megaman started climbing up the tower, it was pretty high. but he knew fighting bombman was worth it, He got up to a ledge and bombman was still, throwing bombs not noticing megaman climbing up towards him.  
  
'Hmm, throw bombs yes, people running.good. Wily promised me my new chip when I was done. hey who are you?!'  
  
Megaman had almost got to the top, then some round thing on a propeller knocked him off, and it looked like it had a smile on it's face, Light had never warned him about those. must have been wily's own invention.  
  
Megaman fell to the ground, luckily he fell in soft grass, and got a few scratches on his metal but nothing serious. He aimed his arm cannon, and shot a few shots at the Smiling orb, and first two missed, and the third one had hit it straight on.  
  
It fell on the ground and megaman examined it. 'Hmm, better tell the doc about this.' Bombman was looking down at megaman still not knowing who this mysterious robot was.  
  
'I am bombman! I am the master of bombs, You dare try to stop my fun, you are sadly mistaken my friend.'  
  
Of course Megaman couldn't really hear what he was saying for he was so high up.  
  
Megaman decided to climb again, and now 4 more smiling propeller things appeared.  
  
He was holding onto the tower with one hand and feet while shooting with his arm cannon.  
  
He shot several shots taking one down, but the others kept swerving.  
  
He tried to climb some more and shoot, but bombman had dropped some bombs down on megaman. Megaman noticed them and jumped down off the tower onto the ground, and the bombs that bombman threw had blown up halfway down. destroying one side of the tower. With one side demolished the tower couldn't keep balance, and the tower fell over and megaman moved out of the way watching it fall down and bombman fell down too.  
  
Megaman watched as bombman got up, and started running towards Megaman with a bomb, Throwing them and yelling at him.  
  
The blue bomber was running, and fell down. And bombman was standing on him.  
  
'Now blue boy. you'll be pretty toasted by tonight, sorry I couldn't have the others to watch this, you were trying to spoil my fun, but to bad, for Wily had made us to be unstoppable.  
  
Megaman got up and pushed bombman aside, and started shooting at bombman, while running the opposite direction. Bombman threw a few bombs, but they were missing.  
  
'That's it. no more baby stuff!' Bombman was holding a bomb, and it was larger, and had kind of a missile inside, Bombman was going to use it to lock on to Megaman so when he throws it, it will home in to Megaman blowing him up.  
  
Megaman not knowing what to do blasting the bomb with a shot from the arm cannon, blowing it up with bombman along with it. Since he was still holding it at the time.  
  
That was pretty easy, Megaman wondered if he'd be able to defeat the rest of them. only time would tell, but before then he decided to go see Doctor light.  
  
(That was the first part, I'm not sure if you'll like it or not, but this is my first story.) 


	2. Chapter 2, of megaman 1

Megaman 1 part2.  
  
Before Megaman left the scene, he noticed from the remains of Bombman was a glowing chip, he pocketed it and started going back to the lab hoping not to run into any more evil Robots. He got to the lab with no trouble and he saw Dr. Light watching the news on the television.  
  
~This is Sandy Hatfield with ground breaking news The Robot Bombman whom had been used by Dr. Albert Wily to terrorize the city as a start of conquering the world had been destroyed by a mysterious blue Robot whom we don't know the name of. Bombman was destroyed and the 5 other robots are trying to cause even more destruction, the Government is looking into this and if the Robot's aren't stopped then A surrender may be in order for once he conquers this city who knows how far he'll go. But blue Robot whoever you are we thank you and please save our lives Sandy Hatfield out.  
  
Dr Light turned the television off, stood up and faced Megaman. 'Megaman, you stopped Bombman, I didn't know you would actually do it, I built you better then any of them, and if I could build more of you I would.'  
  
'Um Doctor Light, I fought better then I thought I would as well, if I hadn't blown up Bombman's bomb while he was holding it, who knows what he would have done to me.'  
  
Dr. Light blinked and sighed. 'Megaman, you have beaten a very strong Robot, and nothing else could have done it. You are special, I built you that way. I knew what I was doing when I turned you into a fighter but I didn't really expect you to do it, I mean I kind of was but I am a dreamer and many dreams people have they can never tell if it will happen or not unless they try very hard and hope. don't forget hope.'  
  
'Dr Light? Do Robots have dreams?' asked Megaman  
  
'Possibly, maybe someday.'  
  
Roll had walked into the room and was holding a tray of tea, and Dr Light sat down in his Chair and started drinking it, wondering. 'Could it happen, can he pull through?'  
Megaman then remembered. 'Oh yes Doctor, I found this Glowing chip off Bombman, I don't know what is for but it looks important.' Dr light looked surprised for a second, and then he started to walk towards the lab. 'Rock, I think you should come with me.'  
  
Dr Light and Megaman had walked down the hall into the laboratory and Dr. Light looked over the Chip.  
  
'I have implanted these chips into the robots which are the main basis of their abilities, this Chip gives Bombman the ability to create bombs from small tablets inside his arm, and throw them with correct accuracy. If you happened to have this installed in you then you would be able to use bombs against other Robot leaders, such as an strength against others, there has to be a Robot that is weak against bombs, Such as.' 'Gutsman!' Megaman yelled.  
  
'well, I guess Gutsman would be a good idea, but.'  
  
'No! Gutsman!!' Megaman yelled.  
  
The window of the lab had broken and a big heavy looking Robot jumped down from it. 'What do you want Gutsman?' Light had yelled to him. 'We want to blue one, The Dr. thinks it can ruin our plans. he wants us to destroy it.' Megaman put on a stern face (Or at least as stern as a robot could look) 'You will never get me, I am a fighting Robot who was created to destroy you!' 'Oh yes, I can destroy you easily.' Gutsman laughed.  
  
'stall him as I do this Rock.' Light was trying to install the chip in his arm as Megaman was talking to Gutsman.  
  
Megaman kept talking and Gutsman kept advancing. Light looked very stressed hoping he could do it fast enough.  
  
Megaman kept talking, and Gutsman was still advancing and he picked up a big box, and threw it at them.  
  
Light was hit directly and was blown against the wall, while Gutsman meant to hit Megaman (which hardly phased him)  
  
'megaman, you have to stop him.' Light gasped  
  
'But Doctor my enhancement hasn't been installed yet, if only I could throw a bomb.' The blue robot sighed  
  
Light wasn't hurt that badly, but he couldn't really move his back.  
  
'If I could get up I'd finish it, but right now you have to improvise!'  
Gutsman threw another box at Megaman but Megaman had shot it, destroying it in the air, with wood flying everywhere.  
  
'HA! HA! Try as you might, but there is no stopping Me, Dr. Wily programmed us to be invincible fighting machines!'  
  
Megaman smirked. 'Just like bombman huh?'  
  
'that was lucky! And you will have no more luck from now on!'  
  
Gutsman threw a third box and it hit Megaman right in the face knocking him over.  
  
'Hmm, Blue boy, you are going down now.'  
  
Gutsman then picked up Doctor Light's computer station, and stood right above Megaman. 'This time you are broken metal, and no-one can repair you after I'm done.'  
  
Rock rolled out of the way as Gutsman threw the station right where he was standing.  
  
Rock got up and started shooting at him with his Arm Cannon.  
  
'Hmm. you are more resourceful then I thought, I guess I had you wrong, but more wrongs make a right! At least that's what Wily told me, and he is always right.'  
  
Megaman yelled to Dr. Light, 'Dr. You must get out of here!'  
  
'My back is very sore I can hardly move.' Light sighed  
  
'Megaman shot Gutsman in the chest and the good thing was that Gutsman was kinda slow. so Rock ran over to Help Light while Gutsman was slowly striding towards them.  
  
He picked up Light and ran down the hallway and turned a corner as they were out of sight from Gutsman he put Light down.  
  
'Megaman I didn't know what I was doing when I made them so powerful, Curse that Wily using them for evil If he was here I'd give him a piece of my mind'  
  
'I promise I will stop wily at all costs even if it means getting destroyed several times.' Megaman Chatted quickly as Light was finishing the weapon implant.  
  
'You will succeed, and now that you can use Bombs against Gutsman. remember, everything has a weakness no matter how powerful.' Light finished as Gutsman finally saw them.  
  
At least the weapon was implanted now, and Megaman ran past Gutsman back into the lab, and Gutsman followed him Laughing.  
  
'There is no way to run little fly, you will eventually be swatted.'  
  
As Gutsman entered the Lab, Megaman made a bomb out of the little tablets from his arm, and threw it at Gutsman as hard as he could.  
Lots of smoke and ashes were flying, but Gutsman was very charred and still very active.  
  
'You! You little. that almost fried me! Oh well, time for you to go. and time for me to succeed with Victory!' Said Gutsman  
  
He picked up a large steel block, and threw it at Megaman and Megaman threw a bomb blowing up the block in the air.  
  
Megaman ducked for cover and as the air cleared he noticed a giant steel shard going right through Gutsman's chest. Gutsman wobbled and fell over deactivating.  
  
Megaman had conquered Gutsman above all odds,  
  
realizing he won out of luck, he was still the champion destroying two Robot Masters. Four more to go.  
  
He went to Doctor light, and told him what had happened.  
  
'Megaman you have succeeded again, I salute you but my back is sore. I will heal in a few days for now you can rest, and I will implant Gutsman's chip in you later.'  
  
Megaman never knew what it felt like to be a champion till now and it felt good. or at least how much a robot could feel.  
  
He decided to power off for the night wondering if there will ever be peace? 


	3. Part 3 Attack of Cutman

Megaman1 Part3.  
  
Light couldn't sleep easy that night, the city was still in chaos and his back hurt so, Roll had administered bandages and it felt a bit better, but still what if in the middle of the night, the robots ambush the lab?  
  
He didn't worry much, Rock was still powered down and was lying against the bedroom wall if any robots did attack the blue bomber could probably take them out.  
  
Light looked out the window, and fires were burning and people were running down the street yelling. The old doctor just tried to sleep it off knowing if Megaman succeeds it will all be over.  
  
He had woken up the next morning, and opened the front door, there were reporters gathered all around.  
  
They were all talking at once  
  
'Dr Light! Blahblahblah..' They just kept asking him questions about Megaman and Wily, and his opinions and such.  
  
'Well.' Light started talking 'Firstly I will tell you, that Wily may be a scientist but he is nowhere near as clever in robot building skills as me.'  
  
'And as I am still standing, Megaman will stop the terror and put those robots to rest'  
'I do feel sorry for trusting Wily, and those poor robots he reprogrammed deserved a much better purpose then destroying everything. But two robots down and I am sure all 6 will be scrapped and Wily will be put in Jail'  
  
One of the Reporters walked up to him, and started bombarding him with questions.  
  
Light answered all of them, but was getting quite sick of it.  
  
The reporter had starting talking to the cameras  
  
'So you heard it right from the Man's mouth he will not rest until his partner is put behind bars, and we may not know where wily is hiding, but Light and megaman are determined to stop him.'  
  
'and as the robots are still destroying the city, they will not stop until Wily gets the power and money he thinks he deserves, and as for you living in those areas stay indoors and hope for the best, good speed Megaman we are counting on you; this is Sandy Hatfield signing out.  
  
(that afternoon)  
  
Megaman had walked over to Light, knowing light would probably approve of any suggestions that may help with the ordeals.  
  
'Doctor?' He asked  
  
'Yes rock?'  
  
'I was wondering, it takes quite a while to walk all across the city in one afternoon and I was wondering, if there was some sort of Teleportation system I could use?' The blue robot asked.  
  
'Teleporting Matter is a very difficult thing Rock, it takes even the biggest brains quite a long time to build, I even knew a scientist who..' He rambled  
  
'So can you build it?' Inquired Megaman  
  
'I'll have it ready by tomorrow.'  
  
And so throughout the day light toiled with the hard job, and by the evening he had finished. And so the Doctor had finally revealed his machine to the two Robots.  
  
'This is a grand thing to see, it will teleport you to the main street of each district, and while you were powering down I had installed a button on your arm rock, just press it and you will teleport back here.'  
  
Rock gasped in amazement  
  
Light continued 'Now I think your best bet would be to fight Cutman next, his blades may be sharp but you are a worthy adversary; he is in the Garnia district.'  
  
So Megaman stepped into the Machine and before he knew it he was standing in a street glowed by a pretty sunset, it was going to get dark soon and he hoped he could find Cutman and get it over with.  
  
He walked for about 6 minutes looking around in all directions making sure that Cutman wouldn't catch him in surprise.  
  
He then heard a whisper.  
  
'Little bomber come to best, can he pass my little test?'  
  
He looked around and saw the red robot with scissors on it's head.  
  
'It ends here Cutman!' he yelled  
  
'Robot come to spoil my fun, he'll be in three parts when I'm done!' the robot cackled. (he continued) 'I see you have come to fight, maybe you. *Blam!!!*  
  
Cutman's rhyme ended aruptly since while he was talking Megaman threw a trashcan in his face.  
  
'That's it!! No more rhyming!!' Cutman yelled.  
  
The shot some cutblades at Megaman, and the blue bomber dodged it and they struck the wall and clanked to the ground.  
  
Megaman started shooting his arm cannon at Cutman but they hardly phased him.  
  
Cutman threw some more cutblades and one scratched megaman's arm and Megaman grabbed it and threw it back at him.  
  
One scratched Cutman around the leg, and The red robot had started Rhyming again.  
  
'Little Robot sure to lose, it that the stupid path you choose; if you want to do it right, you should leave that loser Light'  
  
Megaman was getting enraged!  
  
'Never insult dr. light!!' He yelled  
  
He picked up a cutblade from the ground and tossed it with all his strength (Including gutsman's) at Cutman and it went right into Cutmans circuits and the cutting robot started powering down.  
  
And Cutman fell down and shut off.  
  
Megaman laughed  
  
'All those Rhymes were really cheesy, for a Villian you were quite easy.'  
  
Megaman took the chip from him, and pressed the button.  
  
Another Robot down, life is good! 


	4. Part 4, Attack on Megaman

Megaman arrived at the Lab pretty good with himself, Cutman was just too easy it almost didn't feel like a challenge anymore.  
  
'You beat Cutman, I knew you were special' Light congratulated  
  
'It wasn't much Doctor, he was a pushover and with those dumb rhymes anyone could beat him.' Replied the blue bomber  
  
Megaman gave the chip to Light so he could have it installed by next morning.  
  
'Still even if we do defeat all six robots we still won't know where Wily is hiding...' Megaman sighed  
  
'But still he won't be able to cause any chaos and he won't get his demands, he'll be defeated knowing he had lost.' Light assured  
  
Rock had powered down for the night while Light installed Cutman's chip, and the next morning he felt good as new and ready to tackle the next Robot master.  
  
He found Light drinking Coffee in the den, and Light looked at him, and looked kind of stern.  
  
'Rock, I got a strange E-mail this morning. I think you'd better see.'  
  
They went to his computer and there was the E-mail and they read it with the same thing on their minds. (Well as close as a mind a robot can have ^_^)  
  
'Dear Thomas and Megaman  
  
I had heard of your so-called Warrior destroying my Robots and I am not pleased, I had gotten very angry at your attempt to stop my plans for domination, 3 of my robots may have been destroyed;  
but I have now instead of programming them to destroy the city, I have programmed them to hunt down Megaman and stop him at all costs, then I can use the robots to destroy the city, steal lots of money and take over the world for they can only be destroyed by a robot of equal power but with you and your Blasted Blue Bugger out of the picture there is no way I can lose! ~Your superior and more intelligent enemy, Albert Wily.  
  
'I can't believe this!' Rock cried  
  
'It seems like Wily has us almost beaten, with all 3 of them trying to destroy you at once it will be a tough and dangerous battle.' Light sighed  
  
The Doctor and the robot had started pacing trying to figure out a plan. "Rock I have an Idea' light piped up  
  
The doctor and Megaman talked about the plans that they would use to stop those robots, It would include a big room in which Megaman would stand in, and a wire and pulley tied to the wall and holding up a big wall patched together with rocks and Cutblades; as soon as The robots would enter the room Megaman would cut the wire and it will fall down crushing them to dust.  
  
It would be a pretty tricky thing to do, but it was probably their only chance.  
  
'Rock, this has to work, or they will probably gang up and destroy you. But I don't know when or if they will come here but we will just have to wait' Light sighed  
  
For hours Megaman sat in the big empty room waiting for the robots to barge in and try to kill him, but they didn't come and he was getting quite bored.  
  
He waited and waited. and night was coming soon he wanted to power down but light said it would be too risky.  
  
At around 10:30 he heard some footsteps and he waited in anticipation that the robots would come through but nothing..  
  
He then heard the window crash and Fireman and Iceman jumped down.  
  
And In the doorway Elecman was standing and they were surrounding Megaman  
  
Megaman with reflex cut the wire and the wall came crashing down on top of Elecman But the robot was not done yet, he shot some electricity at Megaman which caused him to fall over on his face.  
  
Elecman was still online but couldn't move because of the giant wall on top of him.  
  
'Finish him off!!' Yelled Elecman  
  
Megaman started to throw Cutblades at Fireman and a few prodded his chest but other then that, they didn't do anything.  
  
Fireman shot fire at Megaman and he dodged them skillfully and Iceman was shooting ice balls, but the Blue bomber dodged those as well.  
  
Megaman was stalling for time, be wanted to survive as long as possible even if he was going to be destroyed.  
  
He dodged another barrage of ice balls, and he was right between Iceman and Fireman.  
  
Iceman laughed  
  
'So Bomberboy, feeling a little scared? You should be because there will be nothing left when we're through with you'  
  
Megaman ignored him and kept dodging, and shooting them with his arm cannon the whole time.  
  
'hah!' That puny peashooter? Don't make us laugh' smirked Fireman and Megaman dodged another fireball and it almost hit elecman's head.  
  
'Hey! Watch where you're shooting I'm on your side!' cried the almost flat robot.  
  
Fireman ignored him.  
  
Iceman shot an iceball at Megaman but Megaman blew it into little pieces with his cannon.  
  
Elecman could do nothing but watch, and he found it quite entertaining except for the occasional shot hitting him in the face by accident which pretty ticked him off.  
  
'For the last time, stop hitting me!!'  
  
'Oh shut up' Cried Fireman and he shot a fireball at the custom wall causing it to topple and fall over on top of Elecman's head crushing him entirely.  
  
Iceman had gotten kind of bored, and sat down and let Fireman do all the work, Megaman may have not been all that strong but he sure was dexterous; he could give him that.  
  
Fireman kept shooting fireballs at Megaman and Megaman would still keep dodging them, and Iceman threw an iceball hitting Megaman right in the head. He fell over, flat on his face.  
  
'This is fantastic Iceman!' Yelled Fireman 'He is down for the kill!'  
  
Megaman looked up and saw that the two Robots were about to shoot him into oblivion.  
  
He Rolled over to the wall, Iceman got a fireball right in the foot and Fireman got hit with the Iceball.  
  
Iceman seemed Angry, and so did Fireman.  
  
Just then Light appeared in the doorway standing on top of the fallen wall that had crushed Elecman  
  
'You two have gone far enough, I have to tell you to leave or you shall be beaten not by Megaman but me as well, you don't want to see me angry and I can get very angry.' (He twirled a wrench in his hand)  
  
The two robots looked at him, they could destroy Megaman but destroying one of their creators? Not only that but a Human creator, and they knew they couldn't hurt humans.  
  
Of course they were terrorizing the City, but they were just scaring the citizens into giving into their demands not that they would ever hurt an innocent person.  
  
They looked at Light and Iceman started to speak.  
  
'We will return and make sure Megaman gets his demise' He said  
  
Light then looked even angrier 'And tell Wily that he can suck eggs because Megaman will never get beaten by you'  
  
The two Robots snarled and jumped back out the window, and ran off into the night.  
  
Light helped Megaman up, 'You were almost scrapped there, that was too nasty, 3 on 1.  
  
next time you will be ready because you will have Elecman's power, and not only that but we will find out where Dr. Wily is hiding, and invade his Lair and bring him to Justice.  
  
Megaman Smiled, 'I just hope I will be up to it, they are pretty tough; more tougher then I thought they would. I mean Cutman was easy I just assumed..'  
  
'Megaman, you can beat them and we will make sure of it' Light assured, 'Not only that but after I install Elecmans chip, I will also install a new program in you that I have been working on for the last few days; it will make you a little faster, stronger, and a little bit smarter, that's something Wily's evil minions don't have.'  
  
Megaman smiled.  
  
(At Wily's Lair.)  
  
Wily was Furious, not only was Elecman destroyed but Megaman was still operational 'You fools! Didn't my programming teach you anything!? I taught you to stop at nothing to get what you desire! And that Robot is still around!'  
  
'But Doctor, to destroy him we had to get through Light, and we can't hurt Humans'  
  
Wily was still yelling 'I don't care if you had to destroy the President; you had him under your thumb. you were just too cowardly to snap him into little pieces'  
  
Iceman looked at fireman guiltily 'So should we destroy the city some more.?'  
  
Wily smiled very strangely since he was yelling a few seconds ago.  
  
'The City doesn't matter any more, I could die a happy man as long as Megaman is destroyed. even if I have to destroy him myself; that's why I now wage war on Megaman and make sure he never sees another morning! WHAHAHAHA  
  
To be continued 


	5. Megaman the first game, part 5

The next Day was a great day for Megaman!  
  
The last two Robots had disappeared and most assured they would be gone for good and the City Rejoiced.  
  
Many reporters thought Wily had given up and thanks to Megaman people could move back and rebuild most of what had been destroyed.  
  
He was considered a Hero by many and he was tributed in Newspapers and news reports and most things media.  
  
But Light had a strange feeling that it wasn't over. he didn't like that feeling at all.  
  
A few days later after the big party from the Mayor, and many other important city officials; Light had gotten a notice  
  
'Rock, this is what I have dreaded. 'Light told him, as they read the note  
  
'Hello Thomas, and Megaman  
  
I Dr. Albert Wily have decided to do something very drastic, you remember your assistant Roll? Well have you wondered where she had gotten to? My Robots have kidnapped her and have decided to reprogram her into a fighting machine as well and have her Fight against Megaman so no matter what at least one of your beloved Robots will be destroyed; But to be friendly I will give you two days to find my lair and save her; but finding it and getting through my traps and robots will be a difficult task for even a robot such as Rock. Hope you get toasted  
~Wily  
  
'So.' Light sighed 'either go through his deadly lair and practically be destroyed or Fight Roll and destroy her or be destroyed . Wily had checkmated us.'  
  
'Dr? There has to be some way out of this?' Rock gasped  
  
'Sorry Rock. we won't be able to find his lair he is quite hidden.' The good Dr sighed with sadness  
  
'You know him better than Anyone, he must still be in the city somewhere'  
  
Light paced the lab, he had never been this sad before he knew they were stuck between a rock and a hard place.  
  
But Rock was determined to find Wily's hideout, and he had several ideas where it might be.  
  
That Afternoon he had printed out a list of the most common places a mad scientist would hide in or near the city.  
  
'There are the Danbad Caves, the abandoned reservoir and the underground Sewer system.' He had said  
  
'Those are interesting Ideas but we only have one afternoon and a day to find his lair we could never find it in time.' Light sighed again  
  
'But you are one of the smartest scientists in the world! You can build anything. surely you can build some sort of Robot tracking device' Replied the blue bomber  
  
Light then realized something.  
  
'Remember that wall that Crushed Elecman?'  
  
Megaman nodded 'Yes.'  
  
'Well I still have his parts! I can experiment on a bit of his metal plating then I can use my computer to track all the places he had been in the last few days'  
  
Megaman felt ecstatic, and he already had elecman's chip, so he was going to get his new enhancement that night and then he could break into Wily's hideout and stop his sinister plans.  
  
(The next day)  
  
Megaman was still powering down the next morning, and as he awoke he felt totally refereshed and excited about what was going to happen today.  
  
Light had found out Wily's location and it was in a hillside on the outskirts of town. Megaman had his new chip installed and it was going to a good use for he would need every bit of his power to stop those Robots.  
  
In a few hours everything would be ready and Megaman would be teleported to Wily's lair, and Light could do nothing but hope for the best.  
  
'Bye Megaman, and you will succeed I know you will'  
  
'Don't worry Doctor, with these new enhancements I can probably stop ten wilys; and he will pay. you can bet on that.'  
  
Megaman walked through the transporter and instantly he was outside of a grassy cave, and it was overlooking the whole city.  
  
'This must be it; all I have to do is go in, rescue Roll and leave.'  
  
He slowly started walking inside looking all around him to make sure he wasn't being watched and to hopefully prevent a surprise attack. For about ten minutes he walked down the dark tunnel and it got colder and colder, not that he could feel it though.  
  
He ended up in a big round room with tunnels leading in all directions.  
  
'Which one should I take?' He asked himself  
  
he started to walk towards the one right across the room from him, and he walked and walked knowing he would get soon lost.  
  
He walked and walked but arrived in the round room again. 'Okay this is getting annoying.' He thought to himself.  
  
He walked through another tunnel, and eventually entered a big cavern with a pool of water in the middle.  
  
Ignoring it, he walked past through the doorway on the other end of the room.  
  
He ended up in what looked like a massive room with Metal flooring, and a metal door on the other end, and he ran over and started to open it but it was locked.  
  
He ran back to the way he came in but that door was locked as well.  
  
He then got a horrible feeling when he noticed that the room happened to get smaller; the walls were closing in.  
  
The walls were coming closer and closer together and pretty soon Megaman would be crushed to oblivion.  
  
He wasn't sure what to do, he couldn't get through any of the doors and the walls were made of metal and they couldn't be destroyed.  
  
Megaman had to do something quick.  
  
Wily was laughing at Roll and she kept squirming trying to get free of the Bonds which she was tied by.  
  
'You are a very sick man Wily, you destroy things for fun, using decent good robots for Evil deeds, and cause grieve for your partner' she cried  
  
'Light is not my Partner! He is a fool, I am the smartest robot designer in the world he is only second.' Laughed wily  
  
Iceman ran into the room.  
  
'Dr Wily, Megaman is here in the lair!'  
  
'Megaman!?' Wily gasped. 'that can't be, how did he find us!?'  
  
'I dunno, but we were tracking him and he is in the wall room trap we set for him.' Iceman giggled  
  
'Good, I have seen enough of him.' The doctor sneered  
  
The walls were coming closer and closer Megaman shifted his way to the exit door and he was trying to open it, he was shooting at it and punching it, trying to get out desperately. 'Come on Open!!' It was locked tight, but Megaman had an idea.  
  
He grabbed the door by the handle and started pulling. pulling with all his strength for he had gutsman's chip installed so if he could pick up giant heavy rocks, why not metal doors.  
  
He pulled and pulled and the framing was starting to give away, and the metal was starting to bend around the hinges and within seconds the whole thing came off.  
  
Megaman Ran out of the room and in several minutes the walls closed together.  
  
'Phew, That was too close for comfort.'  
  
Megaman kept walking for what seemed like hours not knowing where he was or where he was going. this place was like a maze.  
  
'So little blue boy lost?' he heard a voice.  
  
Megaman was In a tunnel and he looked behind him and in front of him but couldn't see anyone.  
  
'Show yourself!!' he yelled  
  
Iceman jumped down from a hole in the ceiling and walked over towards Megaman.  
  
'You are too crafty for your own good, you know that?' the ice robot had smirked ' it is time to take you down, there is no Light to save you now.' Iceman shot an ice blast at Megaman but he nimbly dodged it.  
  
'You have to try better than that if you want to stop me' Megaman taunted.  
  
'Shut up, you are a disgrace to Robots everywhere, you blue weakling!' Iceman shouted  
  
They fought for several minutes, neither of them wearing down, 'Just give up Megaman, Wily will soon destroy you and own this world no matter how many robots light makes we will swat them.'  
  
'Just like Bombman, and Cutman did?' Megaman laughed  
  
'You got lucky, a robot like you being able to defeat them. Ha! I will avenge them now and pay back the embarrassment they suffered.' Iceman sneered  
  
Megaman shot a elecbeam at Iceman and it hit him right in the arm. his shooting arm.  
  
'I must switch the ice shooter to the other arm!' Iceman switched it, and started shooting and had a plan.  
  
The tunnel they were in, since it was underground was made of mostly dirt and rock and Iceman would use that to his advantage.  
  
Megaman kept shooting at Iceman and Iceman kept smiling.  
  
'You see you have already lost. for I will shoot the ceiling here and it will collapse burying us both, your circuits will be filled with dirt and dust.'  
  
Megaman knew he was looking into the eyes of a maniac who would do anything for his leader.  
  
'Iceman. you don't have to do this, you weren't built to behave this way; Light can fix you, reprogram you, you can be used to help people and live a long happy life. you're going to throw it all away for some twisted evil scientist who doesn't even care for you?' The blue bomber sighed  
  
'Yep' and Iceman Shot the ceiling and Megaman was running as fast as he could, if not for the new chip installed he probably wouldn't have made it. He didn't look back and he was finally out of the tunnel, and the whole tunnel was now filled with dirt and rock. He knew iceman was gone for good. but was he?  
  
Look for the next chapter, coming soon! 


	6. The ending, Of the first game

Megaman wasn't sure if Iceman destroyed himself or not, but he still had to find Roll at all costs, before Wily turns her into some evil killing machine.  
  
He walked and walked down different paths and twists and turns until he stopped.  
  
He was walking past some small underground river, as he walked through it to the other side, the water was running past his feet and down towards some destination that Megaman knew for sure lead outside. He got to the other side of the river and there was another passage, he entered that and walked for quite a while. he didn't even know if he was still in Wily's lair.  
  
He walked some more and he thought he should stop for a second.  
  
He sat down and thought to himself, if he was going to rescue roll he would need a plan instead of just barging in there and possibly being destroyed. He thought for a short while and then realized he was running out of time, so decided to get going again.  
  
For about a hour he walked until he noticed he had ended up at the other end of the collapsed tunnel which Iceman destroyed. 'Iceman, you were a fool. you destroyed yourself for nothing.' Megaman thought to himself.  
  
As he turned and started walking again wondering if he was getting closer.  
  
(Back in Wily's lair) 'Dr. Wily?' A lowly robot stood up  
  
'Yes! What!?  
  
'I have reason to believe that Megaman had destroyed Iceman, for he is not answering his communicator.' The robot said.  
  
'Hmm. Fireman, I will send you to destroy him and if he defeats you then I will still not be stopped for I have the secret weapon!' Wily laughed  
  
'What is this secret weapon Dr?' Fireman asked  
  
'None of your business!!' Sneered Wily.  
  
'Okay.' the robot left  
  
(back to Megaman)  
  
Megaman had walked for quite a while now, and the bad thing is that he may not be able to Defeat Fireman without Iceman's chip, since Iceman's chip was buried underneath all the rock and rubble. and Light wasn't there to put it in anyway.  
  
The blue robot kept thinking of Ideas and Solutions that might help them each one sounding worse then the last, then he gave up and started looking for a sign that might lead him in the right direction.  
  
He heard a raspy voice, 'I've waited my entire 3 days of life to fight you!'  
  
He wondered who it could be, 'Who are you!' he yelled  
  
The voice just growled.  
  
Megaman walked towards to voice and he ended up in a large room, a large door too big for him to break was at the end.  
  
And at the side of the room Megaman quivered with fear, it was a giant blobby thing with one giant eye in the middle of its face.  
  
'Megaman, the Dr has built me to help with his Domination, and told me all about you and how you tried to prevent that. and that makes me very angry!!!'  
  
Megaman started shooting at it, but the shots just went through it.  
  
'How do I destroy you!?' he yelled.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know!' It smirked  
  
It then started disassembling itself into small blocks and bouncing all over the room and Megaman had a hard time dodging them, one even hit him in the back but with no harm done.  
  
It assembled back into a big blobby monster again.  
  
'The Dr is a very nice person, he treats me with respect and caring. but you won't stand a chance against me or his Secret weapon!' it screamed.  
  
Megaman kept shooting at it, but with no luck. it started bouncing around the room again.  
  
He tried to dodge them again, and it reassembled.  
  
'Hey MegaDweeb, do you think Wily is a much better genius then Light?' it laughed  
  
'Wouldn't you like to know?' The blue bomber yelled back. The blob laughed again, and its eye was bulging right in front of him.  
  
Megaman Shot the Eye, and it squealed in pain.  
  
It disassembled again and bounced around the room, Megaman decided a more powerful shot might harm it.  
  
As it reassembled Megaman Waited till it opened it's eye and he shot the Elecbeam at it.  
  
'MY EYE!!!! You Stupid Robot! I will crush you!' it screamed  
  
Megaman ran across the room and it was chasing him and it made a fist out of its slimy body, and was ready to pound him, but Megaman shot it in the Eye again and the whole thing exploded covering The room and Megaman in Goo.  
  
Megaman looked down and a silver key was lying on the ground, he picked it up and went to the door to unlock it.  
  
It unlocked, and Megaman strode through the hallway and the walls were metal, and there was carpeting so he knew he must be getting close.  
  
He came upon a door and it was wooden and quite elegant, He opened it and was in a large room with chandelier hanging from the ceiling and a golden throne in the middle and red walls with flowers adorning them.  
  
He then saw Roll, Tied up in the corner.  
  
She was gagged as well, so Megaman walked over to her and ungagged her.  
  
'Rock! It's a trap!!'  
  
Just then a cage fell on top of both of them,  
  
The cage was medal and quite uncomfortable, and he heard Footsteps knowing Wily would be coming in any second, he used his Guts strength and bent the bars and grabbed Roll and started to run for the exit he entered from.  
  
But the door was locked tight.  
  
He starting shooting at it, but it wouldn't splinter at all.  
  
'What the heck!' He grabbed the door and kept pushing.  
  
'It won't open Megaman' a voice said.  
  
Roll and Megaman looked in Horror, and Wily was standing right behind them.  
  
Wily laughed a loud evil laugh,  
  
'You think I didn't know about your Guts power?'  
  
'Well.' Megaman studdered  
  
'I know all about how you destroyed most of my lackeys, you almost ruined my plans for world Domination.' The Dr Smirked  
  
'How can I lose. all you have is Fireman!' The blue bomber said Proudly  
  
'I have another Lackey whom you may know very well, you can't win Megaman.'  
  
'Another?' Megaman gasped.  
  
Roll had stood up, and walked over to Wily 'Sorry Megaman, I work for him now. I feel very sorry about this and I will regret destroying you, but I have to since this is my programming'  
  
'No!! You can't Roll! I came here to rescue you! All of the things I had to do to get into this room and you are going to destroy me?' Megaman yelled  
  
'I am very sorry Rock. I can't help it, I'll have to destroy you now, please forgive me'  
  
Megaman was as shocked as his programming would let him be, and he looked at roll, then at Wily.  
  
'Wily. this is very low even for you, Roll is a good natured Robot and using her as a tool for your evil needs is just plain sick!'  
  
Wily laughed 'Megaman, are you going to fight or are you just gonna let Roll destroy you.'  
  
Roll shot at Megaman and shifted to the side and it hit the wall, Megaman kept dodging the attacks trying to talk some sense into Roll.  
  
Wily kept laughing 'There is nothing you can do Megaman, she only listens to me. I still let her keep her regular feelings just for the fun of it, knowing she has to kill you even though she loves you'  
  
Megaman kept dodging her shots, and Roll kept on attacking  
  
'I am terribly sorry Rock, I don't want to hurt you but I am forced to destroy you. there is nothing I nor you can do.'  
  
Megaman kept dodging and got hit in the arm.  
  
'I am not going to fight Roll!' Megaman cried.  
  
Just then Fireman entered and watched as Megaman kept dodging Roll's attacks  
  
'Wily!' Megaman yelled 'This is the lowest thing you've ever done and even if I have to destroy roll, at least her sacrifice will save the world from your tyranny.'  
  
'But you can't destroy roll, and you don't have feelings for her. you're a robot you are only feeling what you're programmed to feeling you don't have real emotions.' Wily spoke 'either you or roll will be destroyed and one who survives will be reprogrammed as my own creation of power and destruction.'  
  
Megaman still didn't want to shoot at Roll and Roll was still shooting at him.  
  
Fireman kept laughing, and One of Roll's shots struck him right in the face.  
  
'Ooompth. That's it!!'  
  
Fireman ran between Roll and Megaman and started shooting fire at her.  
  
'Fireman!! Are you off your rocker!!!???' Wily screamed  
  
Roll started shooting at Fireman and he did the same to her.  
  
'No!! NO!!!! Megaman is the enemy!!!' Wily yelled  
  
Fireman turned around and started shooting at Megaman, and so was roll.  
  
'Great, a double team up, I guess this is for the best.'  
  
Megaman shot at the chandelier from the ceiling, and it fell down on top of roll and she went instantly offline.  
  
Fireman ran over to Megaman and started attacking him, and Megaman was shooting back, the battle went on for about ten minutes, and Wily had his fingers crossed hoping Fireman would do the job.  
  
Fireman shot many attacks on Megaman and Megaman took some of the blows.  
  
'You have to do better then that you know' Megaman sneered even though he was losing a bit of power.  
  
Fireman started to laugh and ran forwards to punch Megaman but he jumped to the side and pushed Fireman down onto the floor.  
  
Megaman jumped on top of him pinning him down and pointed his arm cannon at Fireman's head.  
  
'Wily, let me and Roll out of here and I will spare him'  
  
Wily just scowled 'I'll do nothing of the sort! I don't care if Fireman is destroyed. I'll just build more you tinbucket!'  
  
Fireman pushed Megaman and stood up 'Body Damaged! Thoughts corrupted. rebooted system within 3.2.1'  
  
'Wily! What's happening?' Megaman shouted  
  
'When you pushed him a part of his circuits came loose and cannot operate correctly he will reboot himself except I assumed that would happen when you fought him back in Light's lab so I set a self destruction sequence in which. OH MY!!! I gotta get out of here!!!'  
  
'Self destruction sequence starting in 20, 19, 18'  
  
Wily ran out the back way and Megaman pushed the Chandelier and picked up Roll's body and ran after Wily.  
  
They ran and ran and ran through this way and that and kept on running, and Wily stepped out into the open air with Megaman following him.  
  
They looked at each-other for a minute then heard the big explosion and the whole cave collapsed burying everything in rubble and the two of them just watched as dirt slid past their feet.  
  
'Megaman! This is all your fault!! I would have won! But no, you had to be a hero Robot.'  
  
Megaman pointed his arm cannon at him.  
  
'Wily, I am going to take you to the authorities, they'll know what to do with you'  
  
'Never!' Cried wily! 'I'll run off and make my own future and take over the world some other way! You'll see I'll destroy you and Light and everyone else in this horrid city.'  
  
Megaman laughed and Wily looked shocked, for several people and police officers were coming up the hillside to see what the explosion was.  
  
'Wily, you are under arrest for terrorizing the city and threatening global conquest.' Said the cop.  
  
And Wily was sent to jail, and the whole city celebrated and Roll was fixed by Doctor Light and happy knowing that everything was back to normal.  
  
'Megaman this is great, you stopped Wily, destroyed the Robots and brought peace to the City we can't thank you enough.' The mayor had given Megaman the medal of Honor.  
  
And an honor it was, and so for a while the world was at peace again.  
  
'Stupid Megaman, ruining everything I accomplished I will destroy that Bucket of Bolts even if I have to create my own robots to fight him. yes I'll make my army of invincible Robot's!!! whose going to be Laughing Now, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
And the Prisoner Wily was hopefully be in Jail for a long, long time.  
  
The End, ^_^ Look for The second story. 


End file.
